


Surprised with Two

by CrimeShowFanatic



Series: Gibblets [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, Kibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeShowFanatic/pseuds/CrimeShowFanatic





	1. Early Valentine's Surprise

"And there's a second heartbeat."

"What?!" Kate exclaimed.

"Congratulations, you're having twins!"

"Twins?!"

\------------------------------------

** 1 week prior **

  
Kate was jittery. Excited. Nervous. She'd carefully snuck out of bed to take a pregnancy test. If it was positive she wanted to surprise Gibbs.

Kate anxiously peed on the two tests and set them on the counter and waited.

Please be positive. Be positive. Kate thought over and over as if she could will herself to be pregnant. Time seemed to freeze as she waited those agonizing three minutes. She couldn't recall a time that three minutes had seemed so long. Finally, it was time.

Kate closed her eyes, inhaled and picked up the tests then looked. Her heart stopped and then began racing.

Positive and Positive. They were both positive! She was pregnant! Kate grinned from ear to ear. She needed to tell Gibbs.

Gibbs was still sleeping. Kate climbed onto the bed and shook his shoulders. He groaned and turned his head into the pillow.

"Jethro! Come on, wake up!"

"Case?" He mumbled.

"Of sorts. This is important. Please, Jethro. You can go back to sleep as soon as you listen to me. Please! " He groaned again and sat up. Kate waited for him to wake up more.

"Are you gonna tell me what's so important?" He asked.

"Are you awake? Actually awake enough that you know what I'm saying."

"Yes. We don't have a case but you have something important to tell me. Something so important that you wake me up at a quarter to five."

"Okay. Close your eyes and hold out your hand. Don't fall asleep." Kate told him giddily.

"K." He obliged. Kate placed the two tests in his hand and grabbed his other hand.

"Open your eyes."

Gibbs opened his eyes and they widened. He looked up at her and she put his hand on her belly.

"I'm pregnant! We're having a baby!"

Gibbs looked at the tests again and then back at Kate and she swore she saw a tear in his eye.

"We're having a baby. Oh my god, Kate. We're having a baby." He pulled her closer to him and fiercely kissed her. He set a hand on her belly as he continued to kiss her.

"Yeah. We're having a baby." A couple tears fell from her eyes.

"A little Katie. Best Valentine's Day gift ever."

Kate giggled. "Happy early Valentine's Day...daddy."

"I think we should celebrate the news, don't ya think, mommy?" He grinned as he snaked a couple fingers around the elastic of her underwear.

"Definitely." She giggled.

 


	2. Two

Kate was jittery in the car and in the waiting room. She had been ecstatic since she saw the second pink line had shown up. She was eager to have her OBGYN confirm her pregnancy.

"Relax, Katie."

"I can't! I'm too excited."

"I know. I am too."

A nurse called her name and Kate grabbed Gibbs's hand. The nurse drew her blood and took a urine sample. After the nurse left the room, time seemed to freeze.

At last there was a quick knock and the doctor came in.

"Good morning with Kate, Gibbs. How are we doing today?" Dr. Porter asked.

"We're good." Kate grinned and squeezed her husband's hand.

"Well I looked at the results of your blood test and-" The doctor paused before continuing, "Congratulations you're pregnant!"

Kate squealed loudly and then her cheeks turned red and both Gibbs and the doctor laughed.

"Are you sure? I'm pregnant!?"

"I'd like to do an ultrasound to confirm. You think you're the about eight weeks you said?"

"Yea. I'm not entirely sure but eight sounds about right." Kate replied.

"Okay. So since you're in your first trimester, I'm going to do a transvaginal ultrasound. I'll need you to change into a gown."

"As long as I get to see our baby." She grinned.

"You want me to leave while you change or am I good?" Gibbs asked.

"Well...we were both naked when we created this baby so, I suppose you can stay." Kate teased.

"We're definitely celebratin' later."

"Jethro!"

"What?"

Kate just glared and changed into the paper gown.

"There's your baby." Dr. Porter pointed to the grainy image on the screen. Then they heard a beautiful thumping noise. "Nice and strong heartbeat." They were told and Kate teared up. Kate turned away from Gibbs and towards their doctor who was making a face.

"Is something wrong?" Kate panicked.

"No, nothing's wrong." The Doctor smiled and changed the view of the ultrasound.

"And there's a second heartbeat."

"What?!" Kate exclaimed not quite believing what she heard.

"Congratulations, you're having twins!"

"Twins?!" Kate looked at Gibbs whose jaw had dropped. "We're having twins, Jet! Oh my god." She laughed.

"Twins, Katie. We're having two babies." He leaned over the exam table and kissed her passionately. It was a deep joyful kiss.

"Congratulations you two. I know how long you've been waiting for this. I'll go get you some copies of the ultrasound and then we can talk. Sound good?"

  
Kate and Gibbs sat down in Dr. Porter's office.

"With a twin pregnancy, you have a higher risk for gestational diabetes, anemia, and premature labor. This is a high-risk pregnancy, Kate."

"How do we decrease the risks for her and the babies?" Gibbs asked.

"Well for starters just like any pregnancy you should start taking prenatal vitamins. I'll also want you to come in once a month through your second trimester. You're going to need to eat an extra 600 calories a day. Eat a healthy well-rounded diet for now. For any other potential complications, we'll address those if they arise or we suspect something going on."

"Okay. So extra 600 calories, prenatal vitamins, check ups monthly. What about exercise? And my job?

"Exercise is okay nothing too intense though. Walking, swimming, yoga are all good exercises during pregnancy. Make sure you stay hydrated. In terms of your job, if you're feeling up to it go ahead, but like with exercise nothing too strenuous."

"Okay no running and tackling suspects. Got it. God, I still can't believe I'm _pregnant_ and with _twins_!

"Any other questions?" The Doc asked.

"No. Jethro?"

"Sex is okay, right?" Gibbs asked and Kate turned bright red and the doctor chuckled.

"Sex is fine as long as you're up for it. Listen to your body."

"That's all the questions we have. We make another appointment for a month from now?"

"Yep. Congratulations, Kate. I'll see you in a month."

  
"Twins, Jethro! We are having two little ones. We're finally going to have kids."

"I know, Katie. I know. Twins." He shook his head smiling.

He picked her up and spun her around. Kate laughed and kissed him hard when he put her down.


End file.
